In the Distant Past
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Una visión del pasado de Vincent.


past ****

IN THE DISTANT PAST...

BY YUKO-CHAN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 7 es propiedad de Eidos, Squaresoft y Sony. No prentendo ni mucho menos quedarme con el mérito. Este fic está basado en un fanart japonés que me pasó cierta amiga mía. Esto no se hace con ánimo de lucro ni mucho menos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es aquí- anunció Vincent, bajandose del chocobo verde en el que iba subido.

-Uau...- fue lo único que pudo responder Yuffie.

Y no era para menos, el paraje era francamente tan impresionante como el del Da-chao en Wutai. Aquel lugar debía haber sido en tiempos muy lejanos el circo de un glaciar, que se había convertido en un enorme lago. El rio caía desde las altas montañas en una enorme cascada que levantaba una nube de particulas de agua en la base, cerca de donde los tres, Cloud, Vincent y Yuffie, estaban.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Vincent?- preguntó Cloud, al ver como el ex-Turco se dirigía hacia la cascada.

Vincent se volvió hacia Cloud y asintió.

-Hay una cueva detrás de la cascada- dijo-. Es ahí a dónde vamos.

Dicho esto, Vincent pasó por detrás de la enorme cortina de agua, seguido de cerca por Cloud y Yuffie. Los tres andaron por una cornisa ancha hasta llegar más o menos al centro de la cascada. Allí, en la pared, había una abertura grande, la entrada a una cueva de la que salía una extraña luz blanco-verdosa. Vincent entró primeró, y cuando hubieron entrado, les hizo un gesto a Cloud y a Yuffie para que permanecieran allí, sin moverse.

La abertura detrás de la cascada daba paso a un estrecho y corto pasillo que acababa abriendose en una espaciosa caverna circular. En la pared frente a la que estaban los tres compañeros había un altar. Y en el altar estaba la figura de una mujer, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, el largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo. La figura era nítida, pero translúcida. Los ojos de Yuffie se abrieron como platos. No cabía duda de que aquella mujer era un espíritu.

Vincent se acercó lentamente hacia el altar.

-Lucrecia...- el susurro se escuchó en toda la sala cavernosa, amplificado poderosamente por la resonancia del lugar.

El espíritu levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en Vincent.

-Yo tengo la culpa- dijo ella-. Es mi propio hijo, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerle.

-No es culpa tuya- musitó Vincent, dando un paso más.

-¡No, Vincent!- exclamó el espíritu de Lucrecia-. ¡No te acerques!

El espíritu cayó de rodillas, y hubo un enorme flash de luz, que encegueció tanto a Vincent como a sus dos compañeros. Tras este flash, les pareció ver unas extrañas imágenes.

__

Un grupo de personas entraban en Nibelheim, el pueblo de Cloud y Tifa. Uno de ellos era Hojo, fácil de reconocer. Otra era la mujer del altar, Lucrecia. El tercero era un hombre vestido con un traje de corbata, el pelo corto y negro y los ojos extrañamente rojos. Ni a Cloud ni a Yuffie les costó reconocer a Vincent en aquel hombre. Así debía de haber sido cuando era miembro de los Turcos.

Otro flash, y una nueva imagen. Lucrecia y Hojo besandose, mientras un destrozado Vincent se alejaba. "Es mejor así..." susurraba la voz profunda del pistolero.

Otro flash. Lucrecia y Hojo trabajando en el laboratorio en el sotano de la mansión de los ShinRa ante la atenta mirada de Vincent.

Otra imagen. Lucrecia andando lentamente por la habitación de la posada de Nibelheim, y cayendo al suelo, llevandose una mano al vientre.

Una última imagen, tras un nuevo flash de luz. Vincent bajando a toda prisa al laboratorio y discutiendo con Hojo. El científico disparaba algo contra Vincent, un dardo narcótico, y el entonces miembro de los Turcos cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

Un último flash de luz devolvió su conciencia a la caverna. Vincent estaba de rodillas ante el altar. El espíritu de Lucrecia había desaparecido. El pistolero se puso en pie y volvió hacia donde estaban Cloud y Yuffie.

-Vamonos, ya no hay nada que hacer- musitó, y salió de la caverna.

-¡Eh, Vincent!- llamó Cloud, saliendo detrás de él-. ¿Qué es eso de que no hay nada que hacer? ¡Vincent!

Yuffie se quedó quieta por un momento, mirando al altar. Lo que Lucrecia les habría mostrado... ¿Qué querría decir? Era el pasado de Vincent, de lo que le había sucedido antes de quedar transformado en lo que era ahora, el ser, no, el hombre que Yuffie conocía y al que consideraba su amigo. Solo estaba segura de una cosa. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había querido hacer el espíritu de Lucrecia, había afectado mucho a Vincent.

No le había sido difícil a la cazadora de materia ver en los ojos carmesies de Vincent un brilló de enorme tristeza y melancolía.

-¡Yuffie!- llamó Cloud desde fuera de la cueva, por encima del estruendo de la catarata-. ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Ya voy!- contestó Yuffie. Se volvió de nuevo por un momento hacia el altar, antes de salir corriendo.

-Yo me voy con Tifa y Barret a la Arena- dijo Cloud-. Vosotros haced lo que querais.

Yuffie podía ver la cara seria de Cloud. Se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente de aquel hombre, como lo hacía muchas veces respecto a todos los miembros del grupo. Casi todos los que allí estaban tenían una triste historia, y Yuffie comprendía que, quizá quitando a Cid, ella no podía comprender el dolor y sufrimento de los que estaban allí.

Red XIII, Nanaki, había creido que su padre era un cobarde durante tanto tiempo que, cuando descubrió que Seto había sido el más valiente de toda la tribu, quedandose a vigilar Cañón Cosmo, su corazón había tenido que hacerse a la idea de lo que aquello significaba. Barret había visto como su ciudad quedaba reducida a un estercolero por culpa de los Shinra, y como su mejor amigo se volvió loco y acabó suicidandose. Tifa y Cloud compartían un pasado doloroso por culpa de Sephirot, y Cloud con el añadido de que ya no estaba seguro de quien era. El dolor de la perdida de Aerith todavía latía en el corazón del hombre rubio. Cait Sith era un espía de Shinra, y estaba realizando un tan peligroso doble juego, que Yuffie temía que algún día se quedaran sin su apoyo. Cid había perdido su oportunidad de salir al espacio, como él tanto había querido, y solo lo había logrado tras unirse al grupo, mientras el desesperado grupo se volvía loco para conseguír la última de las materias enormes. En cuanto a Vincent...

Vincent... El pistolero siempre había sido un enigma para ella. Siempre serio, melancólico, diciendo constantemente que no tenía sentimientos, que no era humano. ¿Qué le habría sucedido para que dijera aquellas cosas? Yuffie habiá visto cientos de veces Vincent demostrando que tenía un corazón, y uno con unas pasiones que a la chica la dejaban casi alelada. ¿Cómo podía negar su propia humanidad? Sí, era cierto que sus genes habían sido tan trastocados por algún científico loco, que era capaz incluso de convertirse en muy peligrosos monstruos, y desde luego la garra de metal era bastante atemorizadora. Pero Vincent sentía ira, tristeza, amistad... Amor.

¿Qué le había sucedido realmente a Vincent para que se comportara así?

Yuffie pensó que quizá la explicación estaba en las imagenes que les había mostrado Lucrecia en la cueva. Quizá, se dijo, con una buena dosis de tacto, y algo de tiempo, Yuffie consiguiera sacarle algo al callado ex-Turco.

Y no había mejor momento que aquel.

Cloud, Tifa y Barret había saltado al pasillo que les llevaría a la Battle Square, dejando al resto del grupo a su antojo.

-Bien, gente- dijo Cid-. Yo me voy a ver las carreras de chocobos. ¿Alguien se apunta?

-Yo iré- anunció Red, que parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Yo voy a Wonder Square- anunció Cait-. Tengo asuntos que resolver.

Cid y Yuffie le lanzaron una mirada de sospecha al gato de peluche, que ya se alejaba.

-¿Y tú, Vince?- preguntó el piloto, volviendose al pistolero.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero no me apetece- contestó.

-Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Y tú, niña?

Si las miradas mataran, Yuffie habría sido acusada de asesianto.

-Paso- dijo-. Preferiría irlas a ver yo sola.

Cid se encogió de hombros y se marchó junto con Red XIII

Yuffie suspiró y se volvió hacia Vincent.

-Pensaba en ir a la representación esa de la que nos habló Cloud- dijo Yuffie-. Estoy segura que será divertida. ¿Vienes?

Vincent lo meditó durante un momento, y luego dijo:

-Me temo que no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Yuffie sonrió y se dirigió hacia la boca del pasillo-ascensor dando pequeños brincos, siendo seguida de una forma más tranquila por Vincent.

-Cruza los dedos para que no seamos la pareja número cien- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. ¡Odio hacer de doncella en apuros!

Yuffie se había tragado las ganas de acribillar a Vincent a preguntas durante varias horas. Habían ido a la representación, y por suerte no habían sido la pareja número cien, lo cual era de agradecer, porque Yuffie se negaba a hacer de princesa. Luego habían ido a echar un vistazo a Cloud y compañía, y parecían enfrascados en los combates. Tras eso, habían decidido irse a la Ghost Square, al hotel, para tomarse un descanso.

"Este es el momento," pensó Yuffie. "Ahora o nunca."

-¿Sabes, Vincent? Estaba pensando...

De haber sido otra persona, lo más probable es que hubiera hecho un comentario sarcástico, sobre todo si se hubiera tratado de Cid. Pero Vincent se mantuvo silencioso durante un momento antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó él.

-Las imagenes que nos mostró el espíritu... Lucrecia. Les he estado dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo- musitó Yuffie, insegura de como seguir adelante. No quería dañar a Vincent. A pesar de lo que había hecho en Wutai, Vincent seguía siendo un aliado, y eso era algo que no podía dejar de agradecer.

La cazadora de materia se mordió el labio inferior al ver en el rostro de Vincent una expresión de intenso dolor y tristeza.

-Lo siento, no debería haber hablado- dijo ella a toda velocidad, poniendose en pie-. Soy una bocazas. Perdona si te he molestado.

Yuffie se dio la vuelta, llamandose toda suerte de insultos a sí misma. Había metido la pata hasta el cuello, y había herido a una persona a la que había acabado por respetar, incluso a querer como a un amigo. Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta del hotel cuando una mano la sujetó firmemente de la muñeca. Se volvió para ver que el que la estaba agarrando era Vincent.

-Está bien, Yuffie, creo que os debo una explicación- dijo él. Su rostro seguía mostrando dolor, pero había un brillo de decisión en sus ojos carmesíes-. Supongo que ya era hora de que alguien me preguntara al respecto.

Soltó la muñeca de Yuffie y le indicó un asiento con la mano. La ninja miró a Vincent, bastante sorprendida, y luego hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, mientras aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Vincent y se sentaba en la silla. Este se sentó en la de al lado y suspiró ligeramente, algo muy desacostumbrado en él.

-Bien... ¿Por dónde podría empezar...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Es un bonito pueblo...- comentó ella-. ¿No le parece, señor Valentine?

Vincent no había estado prestando ninguna atención al pueblo, así que el comentario y la pregunta le habían pillado desprevenido. No era cosa suya fijarse en si un pueblo era bonito o feo, su tarea era proteger a los dos científicos que viajaban con él. Ese era su trabajo como miembro de los Turcos.

-Uhm... Supongo...- dijo él, no muy seguro.

-Bonito es un término muy relativo y poco científico, Lucrecia- dijo el doctor Hojo-. Tenemos que ocuparnos de asuntos importantes.

-Sí, tiene usted razón, doctor Hojo- contestó Lucrecia, avergonzada.

Vincent se tuvo que tragar la rabia que estaba empezando a correr por sus venas. A fin de cuentas, las cosas eran así en la ciencia. No había terminos relativos, solo certezas y falsedades. Además, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Era un pistolero... Algunos dirían que un asesino. No podía comprender lo que era bonito ni lo que era feo. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba él.

-Llevemos nuestras cosas a la posada- ordenó más que dijo Hojo-. Hoy nos tomaremos un día de descanso, y mañana por la mañana comenzaremos el trabajo.

Vincent asintió y cargó con su bolsa y con la de los científicos, siguiendoles hacia la posada.

El hombre que regentaba la posada era amable y tranquilo, y les dio las mejores habitaciones. A pesar de que la mansión Shinra era una casa perfectamente almueblada, el hecho de que hubiera estado abandonada durante unos cuantos años indicaba que no era totalmente habitable. Desde luego, se dijo Vincent, mientras subía las bolsas al piso de arriba, habría una capa de polvo de dos dedos mínimo. Dejó las bolsas en los lugares que le indicaran, empezando por la habitación de Lucrecia, siguiendo por la de Hojo y, finalmente, por la suya.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la cama con colcha de alegres colores. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, con gente amable que hacía sus tareas diarias con diligencia. Se asomó a la ventana y vio un montón de niños correteando por la plaza, en el centro de la cual había un deposito para el agua. También vio a Lucrecia conversando con Hojo. Vincent no tenía ni idea de que podían estar hablando, y lo cierto y verdad es que tampoco le importaba mucho. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Lucrecia, como había empezado a hacer desde que habían iniciado aquel viaje.

Sacudió la cabeza, sorprendiendose a sí mismo con la guardia bajada. "¡Valentine!" se reprendió a si mismo. "Mezclas demasiado sentimientos con trabajo. ¡Recuerda lo que has venido a hacer aquí!"

Se separó de la ventana y bajó las escaleras. Respondió con un leve asentimiento a la pregunta del encargado de si las habitaciones eran de su gusto, y salió por la ventana a la plaza del pueblo, donde dos niños se había subido a la pasarela de madera que rodeaba el depósito de agua y balanceaban las piernas mientras miraban al cielo lleno de nubes. Se acercó al doctor Hojo, que estaba dando una serie de instrucciones a su ayudante, Lucrecia, de lo que debía preparar a la mañana siguiente para iniciar el experimento.

-Sus bolsas están en sus habitaciones- anunció Vincent.

-Muy bien, Valentine- dijo Hojo con una leve inclinación de cabeza que no se sabía si era de agradecimiento o de disimulada magnanimidad. Hojo se alejó en dirección hacia la posada, Vincent supuso que a deshacer su maleta.

Lucrecia comenzó a andar en dirección a la posada, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia el Turco.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Valentine- dijo ella.

-Ah... Eh... No hay de qué- contestó Vincent, que no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran por el trabajo que hacía.

Lucrecia sonrió y caminó, entrando en la posada. Vincent se quedó atontado durante un par de minutos hasta que sintió una manita que le tiraba de la chaqueta. Vincent miró hacia abajo y vio una niña de cerca de diez años, rubita con trenza y los ojos azules.

-Señor, está ustéd rojo- le comentó la chiquilla.

Vincent parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Y?- preguntó, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

-¡Está muy mono!- exclamó la niñita, y se marchó corriendo y riendose, en busca de sus amigos.

Vincent la miró con los ojos como platos, parpadeando sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le decían que estaba sonrojado, y resultaba bastante chocante. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era deshacer su maleta y tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar con sus obligaciones. Con un paso un tanto inseguro para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, se dirigió hacia el hotel.

"Admitelo, Vincent, estás enamorado."

Le había costado el primer mes de estar en Nibelheim para darse cuenta. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que había bajado la guardia pensando en ella, algo que en cualquier otro caso no habría sucedido. Tras comprender que había algo que lo estaba despistando y apartando su cerebro de cosas que debía considerar, se dedicó a analizar lo que era, y se sorprendió al descubrir que todas las veces había sido porque había estado pensando en Lucrecia.

Vincent Valentine era alguien que había aprendido a evaluarse a sí mismo, y aunque no se conocía todo lo bien que hubiera querido, si sabía analizar el estado de animo en el que se encontraba. Una habilidad que le había resultado muy útil en su trabajo. Y que ahora le tenía realmente asombrado, porque el analisis y el consiguiente resultado no eran, ni mucho menos, los que se esperaba.

"Vale, muy bien, lo admito," le espetó a la voz de su subconsciente, que debía de estar pasandoselo pipa torturandole. "¿Y qué? Mi trabajo no me permite pensar en esas cosas..."

"¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa escusa?"

"¿¿Y qué quieres que haga??" se gritó a si mismo en su mente.

Un leve sonido que venía desde las escaleras le puso en guardia. Luego vio que se trataba de un ratón y se relajó, aunque no demasiado. Se quedó meditando un buen rato, sus sentidos alerta mientras su mente consciente volaba en otras averiguaciones.

"Creo que debería decirselo," pensó, y casi notó como su subconsciente aplaudía el pensamiento. Pero había un pequeño problema al respecto. No tenía ni idea de como tratar a las mujeres, y menos aún de como tratar con el amor.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y Vincent se volvió lentamente de forma deliberada, para quedarse mirando a Hojo, quien se estaba quitando unos guantes de laboratorio.

-Esto es todo por hoy, Valentine- anunció el cientifico, mientras Lucrecia aparecía detrás de este, con los guantes ya quitados-. Me quedaré aquí haciendo los registros. Usted acompañe a Lucrecia a la posada.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó Vincent con calma.

-Completamente- contestó Hojo, para luego volverse a Lucrecia-. Descansa bastante esta noche, mañana las pruebas serán más duras.

-De acuerdo, doctor Hojo- dijo la ayudante de forma educada.

Hojo se metió de nuevo en el laboratorio del sotano de la mansión Shinra, mientras Lucrecia, escoltada por Vincent, se dirigía de nuevo a la base de operaciones que habían instalado en el hotel. Un animal alado pasó en vuelo rasante sobre sus cabezas y Lucrecia dio un buen bote mientras el Truco había sacado ya su pistola. Vincent miró al techo, y sintió ganas de reirse y de ponerse verde a si mismo al mismo tiempo.

-Un murcielago- dijo simplemente, mientras metía la pistola de nuevo en la cartuchera debajo de su chaqueta, con una medio sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Vaya, señor Valentine- se rió Lucrecia-. Parece un poco nervioso.

"Este es el momento, dile algo," le aconsejó su subconsciente.

-Es mi trabajo estar tenso- comentó Vincent-. Sigamos.

"Idiota."

Vincent era demasiado educado para sacarle la lengua a su propio subconsciente.

Lucrecia asintió y los dos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Comenzaron a subir las destartaladas escaleras de caracol, y Vincent no pudo evitar pensar la cantidad de ruido que hacían los tablones. En realidad, estaba intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Señor Valentine?- interrogó Lucrecia, y Vincent dio un ligero respingo, casi impreceptible.

-¿Sí?

-No parece encontrarse bien.

Vincent hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No es nada. Simplemente estoy un poco cansado- mintió-. Por cierto...

Lucrecia le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Puede llamarme Vincent- dijo él, tras una pequeña pausa.

-Muy bien, entonces- contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Entonces usted puede llamarme Lucrecia.

Vincent hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

"Bueno, algo es algo." dijo el subconsciente de Vincent.

Este decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para contestarle de alguna forma inteligente, y pasó del comentario.

-¿Sabe, Vincent?- comentó Lucrecia- Cerca de aquí hay una capilla que está cerca del lado, detrás de la cascada.

Vincent la miró, ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Una vez vine aquí con mi familia y la visitamos. Es bastante bonita- la mujer soltó una leve risilla.

Vincent, a base de acompañar a solas a Lucrecia, se había ido enterando de pequeños detalles sobre ella. Que flores le gustaban, sitios en los que había estado. Como siempre, analizó la información de la capilla y la guardó en un rincón de su mente. Sería un lugar a visitar, si en algún momento le daban la ocasión.

-Me gustaría volver a visitarla algún día- comentó ella, con aspecto soñador- ¿Hay algún lugar al que haya ido alguna vez y al que quiera volver?

Vincent meditó durante un momento la pregunta.

-La verdad es que no- contestó al fin-. Resulta triste, pero me temo que es así.

-Vaya...- musitó Lucrecia-. Bueno, algún día encontrará ese lugar- dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vincent también sonrió, ligeramente.

-Eso espero- dijo a su vez.

Hojo había decretado día de descanso, y Vincent había salido a investigar fuera del pueblo, un poco preocupado por los rumores de que habían aparecido monstruos en las cercanías. Su principal labor era mantener a salvo a los científicos, y en general, Vincent se podía decir que estaba de servicio las veinticuatro horas del día. Se dio un paseo por los accesos al pueblo, y pudo comprobar que, a parte de las típicas criaturas que rondaban por la zona, y que no eran nada que Vincent no pudiera despachar, se dirigió hacia el pueblo.

Sin embargo, era reticente a volver al pueblo. Había algo en su interior que le decía que era mejor quedarse fuera durante algo de tiempo más. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y no era cuestión de quedarse demasiado tiempo fuera del seguro recinto de Nibelheim. Así que, sin pensarselo por más tiempo, enfiló directo a la entrada del pueblo.

No se esperaba lo que se iba a encontrar.

Escuchó desde lejos las voces de Hojo y Lucrecia, aunque no podía distinguir lo que estaban diciendo. Se acercó con paso felino, para ver si no les interrumpía cuando estaban en una conversación importante. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a suficiente distancia, las voces habían cesado.

"¿Se habrán ido ya adentro?" se preguntó, asomandose lentamente por detrás de un camión que algún habitante del pueblo había dejado allí olvidado, a saber por qué avería.

Pero los dos seguían allí. Solo que ya no estaban hablando.

A Vincent se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando comprendió que nunca ganaría el corazón de Lucrecia. Se apartó del vehículo tras el que estaba oculto.

-Es mejor así...- musitó él-. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién quiere relacionarse con un asesino?

Volvió diez minutos después, cuando estuvo bien seguro de que los dos enamorados, si seguían allí, habían dejado de estar ocupados. Saludó de la misma manera fría que siempre había utilizado, y a la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo fuera del pueblo, respondió con la verdad: que había ido a investigar los alrededores para asegurarse que los rumores sobre monstruos eran infundados.

Aquella noche, no fue capaz de dormir.

¿Cuantos meses llevaban con el experimento?

Hacía ya varios meses que estaban allí. Vincent bajó las escaleras con cuidado, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. A pesar de su andar felino, alguna que otra tabla crujió bajo sus pies. De pronto, una especie de avión de la naturaleza le pasó rozando la cabeza. Vincent levantó la vista y vio a un murcielago que le miraba con un brillo hambriento en los ojos.

"Juraría que antes eran más pequeños..." se dijo Vincent, clavando la mirada en el mamífero alado, que seguía mirandole como quien mira a un bistec que se está haciendo.

"Esto no me gusta. Aquí hay gato encerrado."

Atravesó el pasillo, cuyo techo parecía lleno de ojitos brillantes. Vincent no era alguien que sintiera miedo normalmente. Y cuando lo sentía, lo convertía en adrenalina que le ayudaba a enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Pero aquello no era natural, y eso, si no asustarle, le tenía muy preocupado.

Llegó a la puerta del laboratorio y llamó con suavidad.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la voz de Lucrecia, un tanto ausente.

-Soy Vincent Valentine- contestó Vincent desde fuera, con los ojos carmesies clavados en el techo del pasillo. Estaba decidido a que, si uno de esos bichos se lanzaba en picado contra él, le metería un par de tiros y asunto arreglado.

-Adelante- dijo Lucrecia, y Vincent no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar, eso sí, sin perder la compostura.

Vincent observó con ojo crítico lo que le rodeaba, intentando hacer caso omiso de los quejidos de los murcielagos en el pasillo. Hojo y Lucrecia parecían atentos a un montón de viales que despedían un brillo extraño.

-Cuidado con eso, Valentine- dijo Hojo, y Vincent vio uno de los viales llenos de la extraña substancia-. Ahí hay energía Mako como para convertir a un hombre en un monstruo.

Vincent miró con mala cara el vial y se apartó, intentado estar en un sitio alejado de la brillante y extraña energía que estaban investigando.

Situado en el trozo de pared, observó en silencio los movimientos de los dos científicos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando creyó ver que Lucrecia tenía el vientre un tanto inchado.

"¿Será posible que...?" se dijo, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Mejor dejarlo así, aunque no creo que ella esté en condiciones de trabajar si es lo que me temo..."

Al cabo de un mes, no le dejaron entrar en el laboratorio. Y Vincent descubrió, para su terror, que lo murcielagos no solo crecían cada vez más, sino que además se había vuelto más sangrientos. Llegó un punto en que Vincent tuvo que ocultarse en la otra habitación del sotano, que era lo suficientemente tétrica como para hacer una película de vampiros en ella.

Empezó a sospechar que Hojo tenía algo que ver con ello. Sabía que llevaba una serie de experimentos relacionados con la energía Mako, pero a Vincent no le habían dicho que tipo de experimentos. Sabía que Hojo era, o había sido, uno de los alumnos del brillante prodesor Gast, pero en aquel tiempo había creido descubrir una faceta, oculta bajo el rigor científico del hombre.

Crueldad.

¿Y qué podía hacer él sobre esto? Muy poco. El tan solo era el guardaespaldas, el que vigilaba que a los científicos no les pasara nada.

Pero temía que, tras la puerta del laboratorio, Hojo realizaba un experimento que iba a acabar trayendo nefastas consecuencias sobre ellos.

Entonces ocurrió.

Hacía bastante que Vincent había dado por sentado que Lucrecia estaba embarazada. De hecho, le había echado la cuenta y sabía que estaba de siete meses. Era el día libre de la semana, y Hojo se había encerrado en el laboratorio, interesado por unos viejos informes del profesor Gast. Estaban en la posada, Lucrecia arriba, haciendo algo que Vincent desconocía, y él abajo, preocupado por las tornas que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

Estaba pensando sobre los murcielgos-vampiros probablemente engordados por medio de energía Mako cuando escuchó un sonoro golpe. Vincent, que ya de por sí era pálido, se puso blanco como una hoja de papel, y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, llegando a Lucrecia, tendida en el suelo. Con un grito de horror, Vincent se precipitó a su lado. Observó que había algo de líquido trasparente, y se dió cuenta de que el bebé que llevaba ella en el vientre se había adelantado.

Estaba horrorizado. Algo le decía que había algo extraño en todo aquello. Sin pensarselo dos veces, puso a Lucrecia sobre la cama y salió al pasillo, gritando por el posadero. Este subió a toda velocidad, asustado tanto por el ruido como por los gritos de Vincent.

-¡Rápido, un médico!- exigió este.

-¡En seguida, señor!- respondió el posadero, que salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del doctor del pueblo.

Vincent entró de nuevo en la habitación. Lucrecia se revolvía en la cama, lanzando gemidos de dolor. Vincent se acercó y le acarició amorosamente la cabeza.

-Calma... Calma...

-¿Vincent?- interrogó ella, entreabriendo los ojos.

El miembro de los Turcos asintió, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

-Tengo algo... que decirte...- musitó ella.

-Calla... Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Lucrecia negó con la cabeza.

-No... No me queda tiempo... Tengo que decirtelo... Es sobre Hojo...

Vincent abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Creí... Creí que me... quería- murmuró ella, y su voz parecía un sollozo-. Pero... solo quería... usarme a mí... y al niño... como conejillos de indias...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Vincent, indignado.

-Nos inyectó... algo... energía Mako... La usó... con los murcielagos... y con los... muertos.

Lucrecia tosió, y Vincent sintió una furia como no había sentido antes. Se mordió el labio y se tragó toda la rabia que tenía contenida. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba Lucrecia.

-Le traeré aquí- dijo él-. Le obligaré a que se ocupe de tí. Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió tristemente, y Vincent no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero- susurró, un murmullo apenas audible.

La sonrisa de Lucrecia se ensanchó ligeramente.

-Lo sabía- dijo más para sí que para Vincent. Un nuevo acceso de dolor hizo que se extremeciera.

Vincent miró a su alrededor, desesperado, y vio como por la puerta entraba un hobre con un maletín de médico, una mujer vestida de blanco, y el poseadero, todos con pinta de faltarles el aliento. El médico no se demoró y fue a ver a la mujer tendida en la cama. Frunció el ceño y llamó a la enfermera. Luego se dirigió a Vincent.

-¿Es usted el padre?

-Eh...No, pero...

-Entonces, es mejor que se marche de aquí y no moleste- le espetó el hombre.

Vincent obedeció sin chistar. Sabía que ahí no tenía nada que hacer, y en cambio sabía algo que sí podía hacer. Ir en busca de Hojo. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Lucrecia, sintiendo dolor e ira.

-Le traeré aquí- repitió, antes de salir en tromba en dirección a la mansión de Shinra.

El único chupasangre que se atrevió a atacarle, no duró más que los instantes suficientes para que Vincent acumulara algo más de rabia. El resto de los murcielagos decidieron que era más sabio dejar al enfurecido pistolero en paz. Vincent arrambló contra la puerta de madera del laboratorio, y esta se balanceó sobre sus goznes, dejando a la vista a un tranquilo Hojo, que estaba trasteando con los viales.

-¡Monstruo!- le soltó Vincent-. ¿Cómo le has podido hacer eso? ¡Ella te amaba!

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Lucrecia?- preguntó Hojo, con una voz que se asemejaba al hidrógeno líquido-. El amor no es nada comparado con la ciencia.

Había dejado de trastear con los viales y ahora cogía un intrumento con una extraña forma en la mano.

-¡¡¡Se está muriendo por tu culpa!!!- le espetó Vincent, intentando llegar al supuesto corazón de Hojo.

-Una muerte por la noble causa de la ciencia- dijo, volviendose al Turco-. Como la tuya.

Vincent reaccionó demasiado tarde, al darse cuenta de que lo que Hojo tenía en la mano era una pistola de sendantes. Hojo disparó, y una aguja se clavó en su piel, suministrandole de inmediato el fuerte narcótico. El pistolero cayó al suelo, medio dormido.

-Bien, tú serás el número cero- fue lo último que escuchó Vincent antes de quedar inconsciente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Cuando desperté, Hojo me había inyectado suficiente Mako como para volverme algo que no era humano- continuó Vincent-. Me dijo que Lucrecia había muerto al dar a luz al niño. Dijo que le pondría Sephirot, y eso fue lo último que supe.

Yuffie le miró, entre horrorizada y apenada. No pudo evitar sentir lástima por Vincent. El pistolero parecía acabado, deprimido hasta la médula. Le estaba agradecida por haber aceptado contarle su historia, y quería hacer algo por animarle. O por lo menos, por poner fin a aquella trágica historia. De repente se le ocurrió cómo. Aunque antes tendría que resolver un par de asuntos. Pero en su opinión merecía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la cueva?- le preguntó a su compañero.

Vincent la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho que qué tal si volvemos a la cueva. Era el lugar favorito de Lucrecia, ¿no?

-...

-Creo que teneis que saldar cuentas- explicó Yuffie-. Deciros todo lo que no os dijisteis y acabar con el círculo. Se lo debes a ella, y ella te lo debe a tí.

-...

-¡Di algo!

-... No creo que sea apropiado, Yuffie.

-¡Pues yo opino que sí! Tenemos que enfretarnos a Sephirot y a Shinra, y tú eres uno de los mejores que tenemos en el equipo. Te seguirás preocupando por Lucrecia hasta que no sepas que ella está bien... ¡Así que va siendo hora de que soluciones este problema!

Vincent no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Esa chica era Yuffie, ladrona de materia? Más se parecía a la Yuffie que había hablado la gloria perdida de Wutai cuando les contó su historia. No era aquella chiquilla revoltosa, era algo más... serio. Alguien con madera de líder.

-Muy bien... Pero hemos quedado con Cloud y con los demás.

-Ya lo había pensado- dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa triunfal-. Cloud dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí durante una semana, ¿no? ¡Le diremos que nos quedaremos en Viento Fuerte a modo de defensa! Creo que Cid estará encantado de que nos aseguremos de que Viento Fuerte está bien amarrado al suelo.

¿Tenía esta chica planes para todo?

-De acuerdo- consintió Vincent-. ¿Quién hablará con Cloud?

-Yo lo haré- dijo Yuffie-. Nos veremos en la estación.

Las estrellas estaban altas cuando los dos llegaron al lago de la cascada. Vincent se bajó de un salto del chocono verde que los llevaba a los dos y ayudó a bajar a Yuffie. La joven cazadora de materia sintió un ligero escalofrío al notar la fría garra de hierro de Vincent sobre la piel desnuda de su costado. Pero estaba decidida a continuar. Sacó del bolsillo una pequeña linterna, que iluminó un buen espacio delante de ellos.

-Más vale ser precavida- dijo ella con un guiño.

¿Era su imaginación, o había visto a Vincent sonreir ligeramente?

Debía de estar imaginando cosas, Vincent nunca sonreía.

Los dos avanzaron tras la catarata y encontraron la entrada de la cueva, luciendo con el espectral brillo blancoverdoso de siempre. Los dos entraron y se acercaron al altar.

No había nadie allí. Vincent se acercó, mientras Yuffie se quedaba atrás.

-Lucrecia...- musitó.

Luego sus ojos se ensancharon, sorprendidos.

Allí había un rifle con aspecto bastante terrorífico, y un pequeño objeto. Yuffie, desde su posición, supo que se trataba de un Límite. Era como el objeto que le había dado su padre junto con Leviatán, y que ella sabía que era su límite, Toda Creación. ¿Eran esos regalos de Lucrecia? Yuffie sonrió. Por supuesto que lo eran. Regalos para enfrentarse a Sephirot.

Vincent se volvió a Yuffie. Él también había comprendido el mensaje. Lucrecia también le había amado, a su manera. Quizá no como había amado a Hojo, pero sí como había amado a un amigo. Se volvió de nuevo al altar.

-Gracias- musitó, con agradecimiento, y algo de felicidad, en su voz. Luego se volvió a Yuffie-. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Yuffie asintió y le pasó la linterna.

-Tú abres el camino- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Vincent asintió y salió fuera de la cueva. Yuffie iba a seguirle cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Yuffie se volvió y vio la figura fantasmal de Lucrecia. Viendola, la cazadora de materia comprendía por qué Vincent la amaba hasta aquel punto. Era hermosa, pero no solo de rostro. También lo era de corazón.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la ninja, con tono de interés.

-Quería preguntarte... ¿Has sido tú la que has convencido a Vincent para venir?

Yuffie asintió.

-Gracias- dijo Lucrecia-. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Adelante, no hay problema. A menos que se trate de materia, claro.

Lucrecia soltó una queda risilla.

-No... Solo quiero que le eches una mano a Vincent... Y que le ayudes a encontrar a alguien que le ame como yo no pude hacerlo.

Yuffie se la quedó mirando, extrañada, pero luego asintió.

-Haré todo lo posible, te lo aseguro.

Con esto, salió corriendo para reunirse con Vincent, que la estaba esperando fuera de la catarata con aire preocupado.

Yuffie se había quedado dormida, de eso no le cabía duda a Vincent, que había puesto al chocobo verde a un trotecillo tranquilo para que no afectara el sueño de la muchacha. Mientras, así podía arreglar un poco sus revueltos pensamientos.

Aquel día había resultado muy extraño para él. Sentimientos que él había creido perdidos, olvidados entre las pesadillas en aquel ataud, había aflorado de nuevo. El amor y la tristeza, junto con el deseo de venganza... Y también una chispa de esperanza, gracias a Yuffie. Ella había abierto aquella puerta, simplemente con su deseo de ayudarle. Se sorprendió comprendiendo que, aunque quisiera estar enfadado con ella por las muchas malas jugadas, no podía. En el fondo, ella también les había ayudado mucho a todos.

Ahora le debía mucho más que simplemente perdonarla por todas las gamberradas.

Sujetó fuertemente con el brazo derecho a la chica, que se había resbalado un poco hacia un lado. Murmuraba en sueños, algo que Vincent era incapaz de traducir. Supuso que estaría soñando con montones ingentes de materia, y con la gloria de Wutai renaciendo como el fénix.

Sonrió, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y se inclinó sobre el oido de la ninja.

-Gracias por todo, Yuffie- musitó.

En algún lugar en las nieblas de su subconsciente, Yuffie estaba sentada en una de las manos de las esculturas del Da-Chao. Estaba tranquila y feliz, porque en un lugar lejano, en otro continente, descansaba el espíritu de una mujer a la que ella iría a visitar un día para decirle que había cumplido su encargo.

Quizá, mucho antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

OWARI!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, como ya tenía ganas de escribir, he escrito este fanfic sobre mi personaje favorito del ff7, Vincent Valentine. La verdad es que es una de esas ideas felices que tienes un día y que al final acabas en un par de noches (lo mismo que me ha pasado, en general, con mis otros fanfics cortos). Yuffie fue una idea de última hora, pero supongo que fue ella la que resolvió todo el asunto. Bueno, lo de siempre. Críticas y demás, siempre que no os pongais a insultarme, al correo de siempre.


End file.
